


Deluge of Draugr

by Zoidberg



Series: Dovahkiin's Legacy [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidberg/pseuds/Zoidberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weylan reaches Riverwood and finds the denizens less than helpful; Skarliss discovers how much he truly hates the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluge of Draugr

Flurries swirled through the air as Selena's boots crunched across the fresh snow. Drawing her cloak around herself tighter, she crouched behind a rocky outcropping and consulted her map of Skyrim. "Not far. Just around the bend." Glancing over at Skarliss, she couldn't help snickering. "Don't like the weather?"

Shivering violently, the Argonian glared at her. [When you are also partially cold-blooded, Nightstalker, then you may laugh at my discomfort.] Steam puffed from his nostrils as he stomped his feet. [Can we perhaps hasten to this barrow? Or do you intend to remain and jeer at my physiological shortcomings?]

"There you go with the big words again," she said offhandedly as she stood, dusting snowflakes off her worn shrouded armor. "Let's go. It should be warmer inside."

Crouched over a small fire, the bandit guard was caught completely unaware by a steel-tipped arrow that bypassed his helmet through the eye opening and introduced itself to his brain. His companion barely had time to stand halfway up before a second arrow took her through the heart. Running forward to the next available cover, Selena dodged around a pillar and slammed bodily into a burly highwayman. With a pair of startled "Oof"s, they tumbled to the ground. Scrambling backwards, Selena was forced to drop to the ground again as the enraged bandit swung a pair of iron war axes over her head. "Eep!" she yelped intelligently.

Something brushed past her. The bandit was winding up for another attack when Skarliss bashed him in the face with the pommel of his orcish greatsword before impaling him on it and tossing him aside. [Are you all right, my lady?] he asked, panting.

"Yes. Excellent timing." Standing, she dusted herself off and began walking towards the large iron doors. "Let's move."

\---------------------------------------------

Riverwood was smaller than he had expected. Tugging his hood over his face, Weylan pulled the door open and entered the small trading post. Behind the counter a grey-haired Imperial was wiping down the counter. "A customer! Anything I can interest you in?" Sizing up Weylan's robes and gnarled staff, he added, "We're only a general store, but I do have a few spell tomes you may be interested."

"Another time, perhaps," he replied smoothly. "I'm more interested in an artifact of yours. Solid gold, in the shape of a dragon's claw?"

"Oh, not that again," the man groaned. "That thing has just been bad luck. I'm afraid you're too late; it's been sold."

"Sold? Too who?"

"Pair of adventurers. Female Breton and an Argonian. Big guy, that one" he replied cheerfully. "You just missed them; they left not more than a few hours ago."

Outside, Weylan breathed in the fresh air and turned to face the nearby mountain. In the distance, he could almost swear that he saw the arches of the Barrow jutting from between the peaks. "What are you looking for, Breton and Argonian?" he whispered. Mounting his horse, he clicked his tongue and set out for the bridge.


End file.
